howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Iron Gronckle (transcript)
Transcript Ugh! grunts We missed it. It was headed this way. It must've outrun us. How does an Outcast ship outrun our dragons? grunts That's how. Whoo! We were really moving, girl. What'd we miss? It's not what you missed. It's what we all missed! Snotlout. What? I'm just calling it like I see it. If we didn't have slow and really, really slow holding us back, I don't know, maybe we'd have a chance to actually do what we're supposed to be doing! Snotlout, that's not helping. Nah, that's a bit harsh. Guys, he does have a point. Fishlegs. No, it's no big deal, Hiccup. You guys keep looking. 'Fishlegs: 'Meatlug and I will circle back and patrol the cliffs, shore up the rear. Are you sure about this? Absolutely. Okay. Well, use your dragon call if you spot anything. You know I will. Wow, I thought they'd put up more of a fight than that. Didn't you? You thinking what I'm thinking? Yeah, that's right. There's plenty of stuff we do better than the others. Like hovering. And zig-zagging. And then there's... stationary flying, which admittedly, is similar to hovering. sighs 'Fishlegs: '''Oh, girl, you always know how to make me feel better. '''Fishlegs: '''And I know how to make you feel better too. '''Fishlegs: '''Have at 'em, girl. crunching crunching breathing heavily rumbling '''Fishlegs: 'groans Gobber... '''Fishlegs: '''Could you help Meatlug? hiccups She's not feeling well. '''Gobber: '''What's the problem? '''Fishlegs: '''She ate a ton of rocks, but she can't seem to fire out any lava. gurgling Hmm. Eh. Mm. Ugh. Odin's dirty diaper. What's wrong? Dragon breath. I'd say you two overdid it. Celebrating, were you? heaves Uh... Not exactly. groans Don't worry. Old Gobber can fix her right up. clatter Nope. Nope. Ooh. No. A-ha. There we go. rustling Oh, come on. That's not gonna... whoa! Oh! Whoa! roaring Wh-ho-hoa. Sorry about your shop. I've never seen her make this much lava before. Or this color. It's weird. Okay. Tickle at will. Ugh. Keep your tunic on, boy. I only do dragons. chittering Steady. Alvin's plan is working. When these Whispering Deaths are fully grown, Berk will be destroyed. Savage, one of them started out bigger than the others. Hmm, never seen a Whispering Death egg this size before. Or a tunnel that size. growls What was that? I'm not sticking around to find out. scraping Did you... did you find your Outcast ship? blathers Do you see an Outcast ship? No, we didn't find them. Fishlegs, do you know what this is? Don't tell me. Don't tell me. Um, a sword? I said don't tell me! I wasn't telling you. I was telling him. blows I was gonna guess it. Not just any sword. Feel it. I made it out of that strange lava Meatlug left in my shop. This was made from Gronckle lava? I prefer to call it Gronckle Iron. I got tired of waiting for it to cool. You know what I always say, pound it while it's hot. Next thing you know, bing, bang, boom, and I've created this little beauty. It's pretty. But too light. Would never hold up in battle. Exactly what I thought. Until I did this. grunts Oh. Whoa! exclaim Cool. Nice swing. Whoa. Is there any left? I've been wanting a new dagger. Ruffnut and Tuffnut: New helmets. chuckles Ours are pretty banged-up... from banging... them. Yep, it'd go nice on that fancy new shield of yours. Exactly what I was thinking. It could make it stronger and lighter. Excuse me. Why don't you start by making me a new sword? Why don't you start by getting in line? The whole town has heard about Meatlug's Gronckle Iron, and they all want a piece of the action. mixed chatter roars gasping roars and applause chatter This Gronckle Iron is going to do wonders for my shield. Right? How great is this stuff? So what kind of rocks did you feed her? Well, actually, I can't tell you. No? It's a trade secret. If I told you, I'd have to mace you. Hiccup, the sentries say they saw another boat! We have to go now! You coming, Fishlegs? I would love to, Hiccup, but, as you can see, Meatlug and I are pretty busy. We're getting low on Gronckle Iron, Fishlegs. Okay, girl, let's make some magic. rustling belches Huh. What am I supposed to do with that, Fishlegs? Make someone a fetching pair of indestructible earrings? Not gonna happen, Gunnar. chatter All right, boy. I think it's time you let me in on your trade secret. Okay, this is it. All right, let's load her up. Care to tell me which one of these is the wondrous rock? With pleasure. Okay, no, not that one. Well, that one kind of resembles... hmm, wait a minute, it could be... You don't know, do you? crunching Of course I do. It's just, well, rocks can be very, you know. No, I don't. Tell me. Meatlug was very emotional that day. She was eating everything in sight. She was? Yes. It was a tough day for both of us. Okay, fine, I don't know what rock makes Gronckle iron. I'm a failure, a liar, a fraud. Is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now? Listen to me! Okay. We'll just pick up as many different rocks as we can find. We'll try 'em one at a time, and eventually we'll land on the winner. Promise? I'm sure. Well, that was a complete waste of time. We doubled back over the same area five times. Really? That was the same place? It looked so different. That's 'cause you were flying upside-down, you mutton head. Oh, yeah. Fun, though. You know, we needed somebody to keep track of our positioning. Yeah, we did. And some low-speed hovering could have helped over that sea stack. I know. Oh, come on. You're not talking about him, are you? Oh, no. Not him, are you? Hey, who are they talking about? I have no idea. But he sounds important, so it definitely can't be you. We're talking about Fishlegs. We're a team, and on a team, everybody has a role to play. Astrid's right. We're all important. When one of us is missing, it's just not the same. It's your fault. You made him quit! She's so excited, she doesn't know where to start. May I suggest a little sandstone appetizer? Hmm? Hmm? cheering Good girl. hissing Worthless. Let's try again. shatters Oh, I like this one. Shiny, like Gronckle iron. Is it getting hot in here? Now that you mention it. sizzling She's gonna burst! Tickle her! Tickle her before she blows us all to Valhalla! I'm... ow! I'm... I'm trying. Ow! Aah! exclamations Whoops. Sorry, everyone. False alarm. I'm open to suggestions. This is outrageous! Something must be done! What a joke. Useless. Should melt it all down. chatter There he is. What are we gonna do? I could pound on him until he agrees to come back. Or we could just ask him. What's wrong with the pounding? I like pounding. I like pound cake. I like measuring my weight in pounds. Fishlegs! Fishlegs! Fishlegs! All: chanting Fishlegs! You know, I once saw a Viking mob turn on one of their own. Tore the poor sot limb from limb. Started just like this. whimpers It's just that Meatlug ate so many different rocks. I can't figure it out. Wait, that's it. Hold on to your tunics, folks. You want the Gronckle Iron? You got the Gronckle Iron. I like your enthusiasm in the face of dismemberment. I hope for your sake you're backing it up with a plan. Oh, I am. It must have been a combination of rocks that made Gronckle Iron. That's the only explanation. grunts Never seen a boulder she didn't like, eh? tone Okay. Something's happening. tone Whoa! Did you see that? Pulled it right out of my hands! Her skin is attracting the metal. Whoa! clanging Stay calm, girl. Just stay calm. Daddy's here. It's okay. Fishlegs! shrieks groans No, no, no, no. Oh, no, no, no. Meatlug, no! Meatlug, come back! Come back! clanging grunts Ow! Aah! Listen to the sound of my voice. I'm here. Come back. roaring Nice shot, bud. Hiccup, you have to help Meatlug! What's wrong with her? I don't know. She's attracting metal. She's really scared. Okay, Snotlout, we got to herd her away from town. On it! Meatlug, come to daddy! You're all mine, Meaty. Stop! Cease! Please? Wait! Stop! Heel! Hookfang! grunts I meant to do that, you know. growls Aah! Ah, this isn't working. Let's try getting ahead and cutting her off. Here we go, bud. This way. sighs Meatlug. Hey, girl. It's me. Remember me? Your old pal, Hiccup. Nothing to be afraid of. We're gonna figure this out, but you have to stay still. No, no, no, no. Easy. Easy, girl. I'm here to help you. Hiccup! Not now, Fishlegs. No, no, you don't understand. Not now, Fishlegs! It's metal, your leg! clank Oh. Gotcha. screams Hey, where are you guys going? Absolutely no idea! You thinking what I'm thinking? Oh, I was afraid you were. All right, Toothless. Let's just not break any speed records, okay? Just give me the "night" without the "fury." Okay. This looks like it could present a... Oh, no... problem! Too much fury! Too much fury! shouting Daddy's coming, Meatlug. He may be barfing, but he's coming. Okay, boy. Let's get in close. Easy now. She's gonna go left here. Stay in her blind spot. Okay, now right. Dive! Good job. Level off. Hey. Hey. How's it going? Better than expected. Aah! Yeah, so this might be a bad time, but I really wanted to say sorry for leaving you behind the other day. Hiccup. I know. I know. You volunteered, but still I should have... Hiccup, I'm trying to concentrate here. Oh, right, sorry. Wait! Seriously, can we talk about our feelings later? No, look! Dragons off the stern! I see them! Ready all catapults. Archers, on my command. They're getting ready to fire. I know. I've got an idea. Dive! Ignore the big one. The head of the Night Fury is the trophy we're taking home to Alvin. On my command. Steady. Steady. And... screaming Aah! Aah! laughs Excellent! Oh, not so excellent. I got this. scratching belches grunts Okay. Good plan. Yay, team. Laugh now, fools. But he who lives by the dragon... ! Oh, great! splash bubbling Oh, much better. giggles Oh, I missed you too. laughs Yes! Well, if it isn't the conquering heroes. Hey, Gobber. Ready to get back to some real work then? I've got orders up to my skivvies. Yeah, I don't think so. Our responsibilities to the academy are gonna keep us pretty busy. Eh. Understandable. Well, in that case, I have a little something for you. But that's the very first sword you made, for yourself. It is. But anyone who drives off an Outcast ship deserves her. gasps Thanks. But I didn't do it alone. I know. That's why I made Meatlug these fetching pair of earrings. Fishlegs, where have you been? We've been looking all over the island for you. We need you! You hear that, girl? They need us. music Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Defenders of Berk Transcripts